Thoughts
by TrueLoveAlwaysLP
Summary: Peyton is worried about the pain in her stomach and other symtoms she can't explain. Is it possible that she has cancer? Or is it somthing she never expected. And how will she deal with the news?LP *On Hiatus*
1. Worries

**Thoughts**

Chapter 1

AN: OK guys this is my first fanfic so tell me what you think. It plays after 612 when Peyton has pain in her stomach.

**Peyton POV**

Peyton had been lying reckless for about 30 minutes. She seeed worried and deep in thoughts.

She looked at the table in the living starring at a picture of her and Lucas. She wasn't sure if she should call Lucas. He had ameeting with Julian about the movie based on his novel "An Unkindness of Ravens". She didn't want to bother him when she wasn't even sure what was wrong with her.

He would recognise at once that something was wrong. He always did. Her finacée just knew her too well.

He would hurry to get to her because he always cared that much. And then he would miss when important decisions were about to be made considering the movie.

_Flashback_

Peyton was at her office at Tric doing some paperwork.

Suddenly she heard her mobil ringing. When she looked on the display she saw that it was Lucas calling. She imediatly had to smile.

She picked up and said:

-"Hey you"

-"Hey. It's good to hear your voice."

-"You,too. How is the script going?"

-"Good so far. Still I have to work on the details. I just fell asleep and had a weird dream.

It made me realise that I can't bear living without you. Promise me you will take care of yourself and never leave me."

Leaving Lucas?She would never be able to do that again. Her life was miserable without him and when they had broken up two years ago she had has problems going back to her everyday life. It just wasn't complete, empty , without him.

"Of course I will never leave you. You know I never could. Don't worry.

I will always love you and nothing can ever keep us apart."

- " I love you,too. Don't work so long. I miss you and i am waiting for you. See you soon."

- "See you."

Just moments after this Peyton felt a sharp pain in her stomach as if someone was stabbing her right now. Her mobil fell to the ground and she had problems standing straight so she had to grap her office table for hold.

_End of the flashback_

Peyton felt unconfortable. She knew that something was about to happen and she didn't got rid of the feeling that her life was about to change in its core.

Then she decided that she would call the hospital, so she would know for sure. She just had to know.


	2. Comfort

**Chapter 2**

Lucas POV

Lucas entered his, no their house. He just got back from a meting with Julain. The script was finally finished. Julian would tell him his opinion soon and then Lucas might have to change something before it would be send to the studio.

They would try to find a director for it. Lucas hoped that this one was good.

The novel told HIS life and the movie had to be great. It had to.

He owed it to Keith, Karen Haley, Nathan and mostly Peyton and Brooke. After all it was mainly about his relationship with both of them. He didn't want it ti be seen the wrong way. It was just too important.

When he enterred the living room he saw Peyton sitting on the couch. She was listening to some sad song.

**AN: Further by Longview**

She looked worried. He had seen that face before. It was a long time ago when she had found out that her birth mother Ellie had cancer. Why was she thinking about this tragedy now??

He had no idea why. When he looked closer he also saw that she looked sick. As if she had been fainting.

He could see that her beautiful green eyes were anxious. They were so familiar to him that he recognised it at once.

The sad song was over and then he heard a song he would always identify at once.

It was "Heartbeats" by José Gonzáles. He knew exactly when he had it it for the first time.

It was after the Ravens had won the State Championship. At the end of the game all of his dreams had come true. They had won and considering he had only played for a short time because of his HCM. Only Peyton was missing then. He had realised that his dreams coming true whas meaningless without her. She was the one who made his life perfect.

As if she had been remembering the exactly the same she turned around and smiled at him.

She looked more confident,almost relieved. As if she had felt that he had arrived to comfort her.

He walked to her and hugged her tightly. He could feel that her heart was beating fast.

When he looked directly in her eyes he saw taht she had been waiting for him. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted to tell him what was bothering her but for some reason she said nothing and just kept her body close to his.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I... just missed you thats all."

He could tell she was lying. She had turned her head away exacactly at that moment.

Her voice sounded weak, broken. As if she was trying to hide whatever made her think of Ellie.

"I can see it in your eyes. You are worried ,aren' you? Whatever it is you can tell me everything."

"I don't know...I felt some pain in my... stomach and I was fanting. I don't know where it comes from. I didn't ate anything wrong that would cause this."

What??No that can't be!! There has to be another reason. She thinks she has cancer. But she was fine. Nothing leaded to this. She is just overworried because of her past.

I need to calm her down. So she won't get so afraid. There has to be another explanation.

- "Did you call a doctor?"

- " I already have an appointment in two days. I hope they can tell me what is going on. That I don't have..."

- "You are gonna be fine. I will come with you. Everything is gonna be fine Peyton. It probably is something wont last long. You don't have to worry."

I could see that she had still doubts but she was glad that I wanted to come with her.

Her green eyes were a little bit brighter. Not so lost loke before.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, Luke. I hope you are right. But what if..."

"Everything is gonna be ok. I wont leave you alone. I will call Julian and tell him I can't make it to our meeting."

"No have to be there. Aren't you about to decide who will direct the movie? What if it is gonna be someone who will mess it up. I couldn't forgive myself if the movie isn't the way you want it to be just because...I am complaining about a little bit pain."

"You are the most important person in my life Peyton. I you don't feel good I want to be with you. I want you to be good, to get better. I will come with you and you can't do anything againt that."

He could see that she was still struggeling. But she felt better while knowing she wouldn't be alone. Knowing that he would be with her when she would get to know her condition whatever it was he would be at her side.

**AN:So what do you think??Pelase review and tell me.**


	3. Relieve and Surprise

**ThoughtsCh3**

AN: Sorry for keeping you waiting. Here is chapter 3. I hope you like it.

And I hope there aren't that many grammar mistakes.

_**Peyton POV**_

Peyton was sitting in the kitchen starring at her breakfast. Lucas had made pancakes but somehow Peyton didn't want pancakes. She wanted toast with bacon and cheese. Which was strange bacause she usually had Pancakes for breakfast and they were her favourite. But she felt the need for toast. Also she wanted a choko shake. She couldn't explain why but so it was. A sudden need that she felt.

Lucas was watching her standing in the kitchen refusing the pancakes. He looked worried.

She tried not to think about the results of the tests the doctor had made. She would just be afraid. Afraid about having the same illness as her birth mother:Cancer.

_Flashback_

Peyton and Lucas were sitting in the waiting room at the clinic. Peyton was very nervous. Lucas saw that and took her hand to comfort her. She turned her head and saw in his bright blue eyes that he was just as nervous as she was. She knew whatever happened he would be there for her. He always had been and always would.

-"Peyton Sawyer in room one please."

She slowly got on her feet with Lucas still holding her hand. They walked around the corner and there it was: a grey door with a yellow one on it. Lucas opened the door ans they were standing in a room with white walls and a white ceiling.

-"Why do it always has to be white??So... clinical.", Peyton thought.

Well it was a clinic but why can't it be a bright colour like beige or yellow?Not everything has to lead to the conclusion that you might not get to know what you want to hear. It was mostly the case but the sorrounding could indicate something else at least.

She didn't like to be here. Hospitals keep reminding her of the time when her mom had died. Her adoptive mother Anna who died in a car accident.

The doctor came into the room with a clippboard and a pen in his hand.

-"So Miss Sawyer what can I do for you?", he asked friendly.

She told about her symtoms and he asked for details. When tey where finished he said:

-"We will be running some tests. I will call you when the results are there. I would like to take a blood sample for this. The Nurse will come in and get it."

-"OK. Just another question. How long will it take till you get the results?", Peyton asked qietly.

-"You will get the call in two or three days."

-"Thank you, doctor. Bye"

-"Goodbye Miss Sawyer, Mister Scott."

Then the nurse came in and took some of Peyton's blood. Lucas never left her side and she could feel that he was squezing her hand whenever she got nervous.

_End of the flashback_

After finishing breakfast Peyton was cleaning the table while Lucas was doing the dishes.

The phone lay on the table. It had been three days since they had been at the clinic and they would get the call soon. Peyton turned around in about every few minutes.

And then the phone rang. Peyton and Lucas looked and each other and nodded. Peyton sat down in the kitchen and Lucas sat right at her side.

-"Hello?"

-"Miss Sawyer?This is Doctor Miller. We got the results."

-"So what's wrong with me?", Peyton asked axiously.

-"I actually have some good news for you. Congratulations Miss Sawyer, you are pregnant."

-"What???Are...Are you sure?"

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had thought that she had cancer and that she was about to get through all of the stuff Ellie had to.

And now...She was supposed to be pregnant.

-"Your blood sample confirms it. "

-"Thank you, ."

So this wasn't a dream. It was true. She would be a was carrying Lucas' child inside of her. She had just this for a few seconds but she already loved her child with all of her heart.

Lucas had been watching ever since she closed the phone. He was worried. She could see that in his eyes. The silence had to be confusing to him.

She turned around, tears in her eyes.

-"What is it Peyton?"

-"I...You...We are gonna be parents, Luke."

-"What?", he asked as if he could believed what she had just said.

-"I am pregnant, Luke. "

He neede a moment to realise it but the he hugged her and he was crying, too. Not because he was sad. He was just so happy.

They smiled at each other and Peyton's hands were at her stomach.

-"Hi you. This is your mom. And that man next to me this is your dad. I just want you to know that we love you very much."

And they were sitting there talking to their unborn child and happy that everything good, no it was great. They were gonna be a family.

AN: So what do you think?? Reviews are mentioned this is my first fanfic and I would like to know what I can do better.

If the grammar isn't correct it is because I am from Germany. Please consider this.


	4. Spreading the news Part 1

**Chapter 4**

_Peyton POV_

Peyton was at studio doing some paperwork. She didn't want to do this work but it had to be done. Mia had not been inspired for some time and the record studio was asking for an update. Also she wasn't feeling so well. Ever since she had found out about her pregnancy she wanted to stay at home and prepare a room for her child. She hadn't gotten to know the sex yet, but she somehow had a feeling like a color for both, girls and boys would be best.

Haley was entering the studio with a piece of paper in her and. She was reading it and when she reached the desk she handed it over to Peyton.

-"What is this?" Peyton asked.

-"Take a closer look. What does it look like?" Haley answered grinning.

Peyton looked down and saw that it was a text in paragraphs. It looked like someone had been correcting a few words and the first few lines were crossed out. Then she realized that it was Mia's handwriting.

-"Is is possible that a certain brunette got inspired? She hasn't been writing in months! Where did this come from?" Peyton asked surprised.

- "I don't know exactly but I think it has something to do with Chase. I saw them a few days ago at Tric and there seemed to be some sparks flying."

- "This is great. Now she just has to record it and I can send the tape to the studio. They have been bugging me for weeks. I will call them right away. One thing less I have to do.", she said relieved.

She had an appointment at the hospital tomorrow and she was excited enough because they were maybe going to learn the sex of their baby.

-"What do you think about lunch? We haven't been out like forever and this call can wait. Plus if we aren't here they can't reach us. What do you think about sushi?"

Sushi? Fish? No she couldn't eat fish. Fish wasn't good in case of a pregnancy.

-"Sorry but I don't feel like sushi. How about chicken with onions?"

-"Onions??? You never liked onions, Peyton. What's going on? No sushi, but chicken with onions? Wait...Wait..." Haley stumbled over her words. Then she started mumbling:"Last Friday when you and Lucas were having dinner with us you refused the wine. And now this."

She looked at Peyton with her eyes wide open. Peyton had a feeling like Haley just guessed the right thing. Should she tell her? Why not? Haley could surely help her during her pregnancy.

-"Are you... Are you pregnant?" Haley said almost in a whisper.

-"I haven't planned to tell anyone yet but since you figured out: Yes I am pregnant." Peyton said with a huge smile on her face.

-"Congratulations! Why haven't you told me? I so have dibs on godmother!"

They heard the door crack open and turned around. Brooke was standing there eyes and mouth wide open. She was shaking her head like she couldn't believe what she just heard.

-"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked casually.

-"What am I doing here? You are the one to ask. My best friend will be a mommy and had to get to know this little piece of information by overhearing your conversation?"

-"I didn't plan on telling anyone yet but Haley just figured it out. Believe me, Brooke. I would have told you real soon. Can you forgive me?"

Peyton was begging her now. She didn't want Brooke to be angry with her. Brooke looked at her. She made a strict face. But then it broke into a smile.

-"Only If I will be the godmother. ", Brooke said smirking.

-"Hey I am Lucas' best friend and her producer. Peyton say something!" Haley complained.

-"You both would be great godmothers. We'll talk about all this later. OK?"

Peyton laughed. She had told Haley and Brooke and the first thing they did was fighting who would be the godmother. With this beginning everything would be fine.

**AN: So this is chapter do you think?I**** am thankful for reviews. Tell me what you liked and what could be better. **

**In the next chapter "Spreding the news Part 2" Lucas will tell Nathan. **


	5. Spreading the news Part 2

**Chapter 5**

_Lucas POV_

Lucas was in the gym. The Ravens were having a game this Saturday and he was about to finish the constellation they are supposed to be playing on Saturday. He was glad that this was almost done. Peyton had an appointment at the hospital this evening and he had promised her to go with her. Peyton was three months pregnant now and they probably would get to know the sex. He would be happy about both. They had already started to prepare a room for the baby. After this evening he planned to paint the walls depending whether it was a boy or a girl. He wanted to surprise her.

After the appointment he was going to paint the walls in the 'right' color as a surprise to Peyton.

He had his old baby crib in the basement and some toys already. But he needed some help carrying them in the room. Who could he turn to? They hadn't told anyone yet. At least he did. But he was going to need some help setting up everything in the room. Who should he ask? He hasn't really told or anybody for that matter.

Peyton had told Haley and Brooke yesterday and therefore it was only a matter of time before Nathan would get to know. Maybe he already knows. He would call him.

Just in that moment he heard Nathan calling his name.

-"Hey Lucas. How is it going? Is the team ready for Saturday?" he asked

-"I think so. Ben is the new shooting guard. If they play like today we have a good chance to win." he answered.

-"Sounds good. Hey do you know what's going on with the girls. When I got home yesterday Haley was talking to Peyton on the phone. But as soon as she saw me she suddenly started whispering and I got the feeling like she didn't want me to know what they were talking about. When I asked her about it she said it was about Mia but I think there is something she won't tell me. Do you know anything about it?" he asked with a questioning look on his face.

Lucas understood immediately. Peyton made Brooke and Haley promise not to tell. If she hadn't Nate would have known by now. Peyton knew that he wanted to tell his brother himself. But how could he start?

-"Yeah I got an idea. I have been meaning to tell you something for some time. ", he started.

-"I know that look. You look like you have committed a crime. Don't tell me you got expelled again. You know I will play in Charleston soon and Skills is coaching Jaime. I am sorry Luke but I can't take over. God I thought you were getting better now that you are with Peyton."

He had to look really concerned. He was just thinking about how to tell Nate and he was thinking that he was in trouble again. Nathan would be really surprised.

-"No I am not in trouble. I am honestly happy as a matter of fact. Peyton is fine, too.

You are going to be an uncle." he said grinning.

It took some time for the news to sink in. Nathan was starring at Lucas. When he finally understood what this meant.

-"Peyton is...Peyton is pregnant? Congratulations! How long have you known?"

Nathan hugged his brother. It was so hard that Lucas was barely able to breathe.

-"Nate", Lucas coughed.

Nathan realized what was happening. He let Lucas go and Lucas sighed.

"Nate", Lucas coughed and when Nathan realized what he was doing he let his brother go. Lucas took a deep breath and continued with his explanation.

-"I have only known three weeks now. I was so happy. Haley and Brooke already know. This the reason Haley behaved this way. I wanted to tell you in person. Do you mind helping me with something? I want to surprise Peyton and get the room ready. I have my old crib in the basement and I want to bring it up to the children's room." he pleaded.

"I have only known for three weeks now and we are happy. Peyton told Haley and Brooke and I believe this is why Hales was behaving a little strange before. I am sorry but I wanted to tell you in person." Lucas stopped when he noticed he was rambling and took a breath. "Sorry for getting all girly on you." He grinned and continued "And now I have a favor to ask. Could you help me getting the nursery ready? I want to bring my old crib in it and paint tonight, when we finally know the sex."

-"Sure bro, no problem. If I want to be half as good an uncle as you I should start now. After practice?" Nathan asked and held out his fist for Lucas to bump.

**AN: So this was chapter 5 what do you think? Review and tell me your opinion. **


End file.
